


That sweet sweet honey smell

by Minhoneykisses



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blushed min yoongi, Blushing, Couple, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Min Yoongi | Suga, Idol Min Yoongi | Suga, Kissing, Leg Riding, Lovey-Dovey, Mentions of Smut, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Morning Cuddles, Reader-Insert, Riding, Shy Min Yoongi | Suga, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Min Yoongi | Suga, Slice of Life, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Yoongi | Reader, but there's not actual smut, idolverse, soft, tight riding, yoongi boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhoneykisses/pseuds/Minhoneykisses
Summary: Yoongi is a very shy lover, who is enjoying himself around you everytime more and more. How could you say no to your sweet honey boy when he is all blushed and pretty?
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	That sweet sweet honey smell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first fanfic and I tried my best. Please enjoy an extremely soft and adorable Min Yoongi who is getting comfortable at love.  
> You can listen to Stop the Rain by Eric Nam while reading this because I did while editing it. It's a sweet and romantic song, very fitting.  
> Remember I can translate any work of your liking to spanish and that I make moodboards and upload them in my twitter account (@ YoongiEsMiCasa). We can also chat in there, hehe.  
> Please enjoy and leave a comment if you liked it! It will make me very happy :)

You were at the kitchen, fixing yourselves some quick dinner when Yoongi called your name from the living room. You answered with a loud hum, still concentrated on the mayo you were rubbing on the bread. “Do you want to watch something while we eat?” he yelled back. You said yes and smiled to yourself while getting the sandwiches assembled. 

He surely wanted to cuddle after dinner, because usually you would only watch some random tv and then chat a little, or he would kiss your forehead and then go back to work a little before bed. If he wanted to watch something specific that required you both to keep focus on the story line, that meant he was planning on staying longer in the couch with you. 

Usually Yoongi wasn’t one for a lot of skinship, not even when you both were alone because he would easily get flustered, besides the fact that he appreciated his personal space a lot and you respected that, that being the main reason he fell for you: he hadn’t found someone who wouldn’t get mad at him being reserved. Usually people would assume they could get clingy once the relationship was settled, or that there was not limit on the touching or concept of privacy inside of a relationship. He was not all into having people trying to chat or kiss him while he was at his studio working. Not even a partner. But you understood perfectly when he told you that he had to be alone when working in order to focus.

Usually you would let him vibe on his own, except from the few times when you would bring him snacks or a tumbler filled with water (spill proof, such a smart one, he thought with a smile the first time you brought him that instead of a glass of water) and on the occasions when he would actually enjoy some company and invited you to stay, he loved to see the sparkles in your eyes when you got to hear the pieces he was working on, while sitting on his lap, filling his system with the strong roses aroma from your shampoo and perfume. 

You grew into him so unbelievably fast he was impressed too, suddenly asking you to move on when you were about six months into the relationship. You said yes because you did enjoyed taking care of him and because waking up next to Yoongi was one of the best experiences you ever had the pleasure to live. Those were some the times when he would actually become clingy and would whine for your attention. Hugging you close and tight, enjoying the feeling of you rubbing your face on his neck and chest and inhaling, smelling his sweet, sweet honey smell. In your opinion, he always smelled sweet, like ready to be eaten. He said you were just too much into him, but couldn’t help to get some color on his cheeks and the tip of his ears when you complimented him while looking at his eyes, eventually making him look down because he was too flustered to hold your gaze. 

Eventually, Yoongi got completely used to your presence and stopped being ashamed of getting your continuous help. He even let himself depend on you a little, it was nice to have a full pantry and three meals a day, sometimes even more because you loved to give him snacks every once in a while. And he couldn’t even get started on the wonderful fact of always sleeping and waking up on a warm bed that smelled of the lavender cologne you loved to splash on the sheets. 

Everytime, he would find himself doing more and more things to get rewarded with a kiss or a tight hug, cooking for you would always did the trick, you would excitedly jump and get your arms around his neck in order to give him some grateful kisses. Buying you small gifts like stationery or craft material would be a nice surprise that would lead to you, resting on his lap, with your face on the crook of his neck, quietly humming while smiling against his skin. He was thirsty for affection more and more frequently and didn’t know how to take it. He, himself, was confused. But you gladly accepted this, making him feel relieved instead of weird or like a burden. He liked that so much, you both just clicked so easily; most of the times, words were not even necessary. 

While you carried both plates to the living room, you told him that he had to get the napkins and juice glasses that you had already left on the counter. He walked quickly and got back when you dumped yourself on the couch, already relaxed in your clean pajamas and almost dried hair. “What are we gonna see, Yoonie?” you said before getting some chips on your mouth. “Eh...I don’t know. Maybe something simple and funny? What about some Blooklyn 99?” You happily agreed and he looked for it on the site and pressed play. 

You loved that program, it would always make both of you laugh. Soon enough you had finished your dinner and you remembered dessert, suddenly jumping out of the couch and running to the kitchen, startling him a bit “be right back, I left the ice cream out so it would soften a little!” you said loudly on your way. He simply smiled, thanking how thoughtful you were. You soon were back with a cookies and cream ice cream bucket and two spoons, sitting confidently on his lap and then giving him a spoon and quickly kissing his jaw, making him smile even more. You keep watching the screen while intensely digging on the creamy dessert, comfortably resting into the other. 

When you both got enough, you got up to store the rest into the freezer and came back to Yoongi simply laying down on the couch, taking all the space. You looked at him curiously, maybe he was tired and wanted you to sit on the smaller couch that was next to the one he was on? He spoke before you could ask, “Come here, baby girl”, he said, lightly tapping his chest. You smiled brightly and layed just on top of him, putting your head on his chest, enjoying his sweet smell and the beat of his heart. He started slowly rubbing your lower back and you answered with some contentment sounds. 

Yoongi was very much into cuddling these days and god, he was good for it. Always being gentle and caresing you. The chapter you were watching was incredibly funny and you both laughed, you enjoyed the trembling on your boyfriend’s chest, when he laughed. By habit, you pressed your face against him, deeply inhaling and softly kissing his skin above the clothes. You heard him sigh deeply and looked up, only to be startled with what you found: He was blushed and looking down at you with glossy, needy eyes. 

You carefully got closet to his face, always looking him in the eye and stayed like that for a little while. So close but yet not enough. Just looking at him intensely, trying to say with your eyes how much you love him. He sighed again, the hot air hitting your face and being too much; you dived in and kissed him. His lips against yours felt so right. His small, pouty and soft lips were slightly damp and moved slowly, on a perfect synchrony. He licked your lower lip, as asking for entrance, but you broke the kiss, opting for kissing his face. You kissed the corner of his mouth, his chin, his nose, and both his cheeks. Then you got a little bit away in order to see him, so beautiful, all blushed, with his eyes closed. Then you kissed his eyelids and the slightly purple bags under his eyes, from the recent late nights on the studio. 

When you finished, you got back to his mouth, but it wasn’t slow anymore. You crashed your lips against his, surprising him and making him open his a little, you took the chance and started playing with his tongue. It was slow and demanding. Before you knew it, you were strongly grabbing his hair and pulling it in order to get him close to you. His hands were on your hips, massaging your skin above the pajama pants, slowly but with a strong, firm touch. You moaned on his mouth and his grip got stronger, the kiss getting even more heated. 

He slid his leg between yours and pressed his tight against your core. The frixion felt to good you had to stop kissing him so you could focus on breathing. You looked at each other, shiny eyes and flushed faces, both out of breath. He rubbed his leg again and in the middle of the pleasure you both smiled. It was amazing how much you loved each other. Every single move was full of adoration. 

You kissed every mole and freckle on his face, your favorite being the one next to his nose. He smiled at you and jokingly said with a raspy voice “Can’t believe I’m trying to make you ride my tight and you’re being all romantic kissing my face. What have you done to me?” you laughed hard and said “You’re just so pretty. Can’t help it”, embarrassed but happy, he looked down with an even redder face. “You’re the pretty one, y/n...I still can’t believe I’ve got you to be with me, even with how hard everything can be sometimes…” You kissed him again, whispering “my pleasure” against his lips and making him smile. 

You didn’t like him talking down about his life style. Yes, it could be hard sometimes, but it was worth it. Going out wasn’t very easy but he always found the way to do so, even planning travels here and there. Besides, you weren’t more of an outdoors person than him, so these simple dinners and time together was perfect. You were frequently busy with homework or projects from your master and he was very suportive, even listening your rambles about very specific topics he was not familiar with. At first you were a little bit apprehensive about him being this famous but when you got to know him better you just knew. You knew a man like Yoongi wasn’t going to step in your life twice, so you took your chance to happiness and at the end it wasn’t even bad. It sounded way harder than it actually was. You both just had to be careful. 

A while had passed and you were grateful each day. Even though you always told him he was the best part of your life and that thanks to him you could find peace and happiness, he often apologized for what he considered as hardships. When he was in the mood of swearing he was a burden there was nothing else to do but to listen and tell him you love him. When he calmed down, you explained you were on the relationship because you wanted to and he would nod and smile softly, finally coming to his senses. 

“Don’t you start or I’ll bite you, honey boy” you said and he softly laughed, as if being caught on a mischief. 

With that interruption, the makeout session lost heat and instead became a bunch of wet, loving kisses that were complemented with laughing and wide smiles. The show on the TV long forgotten. 

“Do you have to get back to work tonight?” you asked with a small voice, really hoping for him to say no. “I mean...I could...but I really rather stay here and hug you all night long” he answered before kissing your forehead and then rubbing his face against your hair. You really felt something warm inside your chest, the fact that he wanted to be around you so much was always flattering. 

Eventually you two had to get ready for bed; your shared night routine was always a nice moment where you both enjoyed yourselves. The toner and serum you used smelled like peaches and was very soft on the skin. You couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of you two brushing your teeth at the same time. It was the best kind of domestic. Every step was amazing but something even more great always came after. After brushing your teeth, some mint flavored kisses were always part of the plan. 

And even when everything was done, the idea of going to sleep and waking up next to your usual warm and whiny Yoongi was simply delightful. Once the alarm went off, he would always complain with groans, you would try to move him softly in order to wake him up but the groans would get higher and he would squirm under the sheets and rub his face against the pillow in order to get away from you. Some days you would get close and start caressing him softly, whispering how cute he was and how much you loved him. Eventually he would get close to you and you would kiss his nose, making him smile fondly. 

Other days he would be more savage and would hold you tightly, hugging you and burying his face on your hair in order to feel your body against his, maybe because he was a bit cold and wanted hugs or maybe because he wanted you to notice his hard on. Every day was a new adventure to discover and you loved every bit of it. 

Eventually he would end up waking up, sometimes it could take a while. Mostly the cold days, where he just would preffer to die before getting out of the warm bed and into the cold floor. 

When you both got out of bed, you would wash your teeth and make breakfast togehter. You were grateful of his cooking skills but mostly his warm touch when he hugged you from behind asking if he could help with anything else. He did that even on the days when you were in charge only of the coffee or milk glasses, because he would do everything else. 

Your breakfasts together were always filled with laughs and stories, you loved to hear about his childhood, even when he rambled about today’s youth and said that in his times it was different. “Baby stop talking like an old man” you would often say inbetween laughs.

A free day would lead to a shower or even better, a bath together, where you would usually kiss and keep talking about yourselves. It was like you needed to know every last part about him, but it didn’t matter how many hours you talked or how many times you listened to the same story, you never considered it enough. It felt like this hunger of knowledge about the man before you could last a lifetime and never be satiated. Luckily he felt the same about you. The culture difference being a blessing, because you never stopped learning. Sometimes you would spend a cozy afternoon teaching him your mother language and he would teach you korean, saying your pronunciation was cute and that you were a fast learner. 

Your life with Yoongi was just starting but it already felt like you had known him for a lifetime. If felt right, meant to be...fated even. And you both couldn’t be happier with whatever was yet to come because you just knew deep inside, you would be together to bare it. 

“If we’re together, even an endless maze is paradise” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe sorry for any mistake, english is not my first language, so sometimes I get short in adjectives and words. I'll promise to get better!


End file.
